shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 26: Memories of a Dish
|volume = Volume 4 |kana = ひと皿の記憶 |romaji = Hito Sara no Kioku |arc = Training Camp Arc |ep = 12 |chapprev = Those Remnants |chapnext = The Bitterness of Defeat }} Memories of a Dish is the 26th chapter of the Shokugeki no Soma series. Plot Summary Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro lost in an overwhelming defeat against Kojirō Shinomiya. As he leaves, Sōma apologizes to Megumi for his inability to do much. Megumi bursts into tears. She apologizes while blaming herself for dragging Sōma into her mess. Suddenly, everyone was shocked by the vote that was cast on the Megumi-Soma team by Gin Dōjima, saying that he acknowledges the value of her dish. Offended, Kojirō confronted him, questioning the intention behind his action. Puzzled by Gin's actions, the other alumnus started to question his actions as well. While tossing a vote coin to Kojirō, Gin stated that the answer to his question lies in Megumi's Rainbow Terrine. Following the statement, he accused Kojirō of being under "stagnation". Just then, Kojirō recalls the scene that was set in the 79th Generation Graduation Ceremony, when he and Fuyumi Mizuhara were graduating. As Hinako Inui wails and gets consoled by Donato Gotōda, the adolescent Kojirō stated that he would open his own restaurant in France, and claim the Pluspol Medal, an award unprecedented to any Japanese cook in France. Kojirō opens his restaurant Shino's at the 8th arrondissement of Paris, the place where the top chefs of France compete with each other, practically entering a lion's den. Surprisingly, his restaurant not only survives, but becomes famous, developing Kojirō's amour-propre. But his glory didn't last for long as Kojirō's young assistants started to back-stab him him out of jealousy, starting with small mishaps, until it escalates to sabotaging recipes, dragging Kojirō's career down the slope. Enraged, he disposes of the rebellious assistants and strained on. From then on, he pressures his young assistants without mercy, and kicks out those who dare to go against him. After the constant straining in his work, Kojirō started to walk the path to stardom and bestowed with the title: "The Légumes Magician". Soon after, he grasped his dream: being awarded with the Pluspol Medal. Snapping back to reality, Kojirō was surprised by Gin's statement that declares he has lots in his sense of purpose, and was at a loss. "Stagnating" means no progress, and it was a perilous path for a chef, for it means staying the same or regression. Continuing his claims, Gin stated that the reason Kojirō didn't made his specialties, were because he doesn't want them know the fact that he was not developing. Kojirō shouts in objection, before he is served with Megumi's Rainbow Terrine. Hesitantly, Kojirō tastes it and subsequently disparages the lack of quality within the food, but not without his pondering on why it gives such impact. Kojirō was brought into another flashback, when he was a kid and residing in the verdant countryside, getting rebuked by his mother for being involved in frequent fights. She embraces him and told Kojirō that it was okay, praising him that deep down, as she knows he was a good child. The young Kojirō then, sniffled and went home with his mother for dinner, while the latter two gaze upon a shimmering rainbow in the distance. Having reminded the feelings of a mother's love, Kojirō silently broke into tears and glints down the coin he held into the voting plate. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes *Megumi Tadokoro's Rainbow Terrine Featured Cooking Duels *Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki Trivia * The Pluspol Medal resembles the National Order of Merit awards, which were dedicated to remarkable citizens of France. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga Category:Training Camp Arc Category:Volume 4